Nova
Nova is a nymph, said to be the tallest that has ever existed. History Nova is an asteriae (star nymph) and is not classified as Hesperid, Hyade or Pleiade, though she is a distant relative of them. Therefore, she is a unique type of nymph, something that might be related to her unusual height. Her life before the series is unknown, but it's assumed she lived in Olympus, before going to Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Titan's Curse Nova is seen in camp when Percy, Grover, Thalia and the hunters arrive at camp. After Percy argues with Mr. D and is taken away by Thalia, she introduces herself to them as she just arrived to camp, and is quick to show her enthusiasm to finally meet two demigods that might fulfill the Great Prophecy. She also learns of Annabeth's disappearance and gives Percy a heart-warming cheer up, earning her Percy and Thalia's sympathy. She participates in Capture the Flag, in which she demonstrates her powers by blasting multiple bolts of light at Zoë Nightshade, through the latter's able to deflect and avoid them. After the game is over, she sees the Oracle walking through the field to find Zoë, and freezes in fear at the sight of the spirit. The Battle of the Labyrinth Nova attends Grover's trial by the Council of Colven Elders, in which she comforts Grover's girlfriend Juniper in ancient greek, while she is restrained by Annabeth and Clarisse. She is seen fighting in the battle of the labyrinth, in which she concentrates a great amount of light and fires it at a portion of the monster's army. The Last Olympian Nova participates in the Battle of Manhattan using a short sword, fighting alongside Percy against an army led by the Minotuar. She kills multiple empousai and interferes when the Minotaur attempts to attack Percy. She attempts to fight the bigger and stronger monster, but is quickly thrown aside, causing her to "fly like an arrow", roll over the top of a car, and land on the street, weakening her and causing her to get a bump in the head, though she's able to weakly stand up and slowly retreat, knowing she is too weak to keep fighting. She is eventually healed by Will Solace. She continues fighting along the with her fellow nature spirits, who recently joined the battle and is present when Silena Beauregard reveals herself as a spy for Kronos and dies. She survives the war and returns to Camp, happy to see the big changes in progress, including the claiming of more demigods and the building of cabins for the minor gods. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero Nova doesn't appear physically in the book, but she is mentioned to be looking for Percy by Annabeth. The Son of Neptune Nova is searching for Percy on her own. She appears in Percy's dreams, in which she is seen walking through a lonely road, visibly exhausted and panting. She then walks off the road and sits under a tree before drinking water from her flask, stating that she'll never go on another search quest by foot. The Blood of Olympus Nova is present when the Romans invade Camp Half-Blood and once again comes to its defense along with other nymphs and satyrs under Gorver Underwood's command. She also fights alongside Tyson during the final battle. Personality Nova is shown to be a very kind and friendly individual who can at times become easily exited, especially when meeting people she admires or are considered heroes, such as Percy and Thalia. She is shown to be very empathic, understanding Percy's distress over Annabeth's disappearance and consoling him, even claiming that he'll eventually save her and earn her heart in return (which did happen). She has a great sense of bravery, and is not afraid of death, having fought in four battles throughout the series. She's not completely fearless, however, as she was visibly afraid of the Oracle, and even froze in fear at the sight of it. She is very loyal towards the camp and Percy, shown when she decided to participate in his search. However she did regret not taking conveyance, as hours and hours of walking everyday left her exhausted. Appearance Nova is said to be the tallest nymph that's ever existed, standing at 5'2 (the average nymph height is 4'9), it was said by Percy that she did look "a bit too tall to be a nymph". She has star blue eyes, light skin and high cheekbones, and dark auburn hair that, according to Percy, "matches with her type of nymph perfectly". When Nova saw the Oracle, her skin turned "whiter than that of a ghost". In The Son of Neptune, she was visibly tired for looking for Percy for days and her skin was blue-ish white colored from the heat, instead of red. Powers and Abilities Powers * Photokinesis: As an asteriae, Nova is able to manipulate light. She is mainly able to create blasts and use them offensively, such as when she fought Zoë Nightshade and a few monsters. * Enhanced Durability: Nova has a higher level of durability than most nymphs, as she was able to survive rolling over a car and landing on the street with just a bump in the head, through the impact did weaken her. Abilities * Fighting Skills: Nova has decent fighting skills, known for combining hand-to-hand combat with her light powers, or using a short sword. She was able to go toe-to-toe with Zoë Nightshade during Capture the Flag using her powers, defeat multiple monsters with a single blast of light in the Battle of the Labyrinth and kill multiple enthousai in the Battle of Manhattan, though she was no match for the Minotaur. She was able to ultimately survive the Second Titan war and the Second Giant war with no more than a few minor injuries. Relationships To be added... Trivia To be added... = Category:Original Character Category:Nymph Category:Females Category:Camp Half-Blood campers